


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by xSophie2x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Forgiveness, Human AU, Illness, M/M, QuarantinedWithThiam, fake sickness, faking sick, sick, taking care of boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: For the Pandemic Bingo: Faking illness to get out of something. Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pandemic Bingo: Faking illness to get out of something. Enjoy! :)

Liam wondered what could be taking so long, taking another look at the clock ticking forward again with a sigh. Normally, Theo never took this long, even if the boy was pretty vain when it came to picking out clothes. But this was long even for him, and Liam started to wonder if everything was alright.

‘Theo!?’ he called, standing at the bottom of the stairs, listening intently for an answer. It stayed silent, no answer with actual formed words anyway, but Liam was glad to have been listening from so close nonetheless or he would have missed Theo’s incoherent mumbling from the bedroom. Frowning, he walked up the stairs, calling his boyfriend’s name again halfway up the stairs before pushing the bedroom door open thoughtlessly to check on him. ‘The… Oh.’ Surprised, he paused in the doorway, staring at the sight before him, blinking. 

Theo was lying in bed, covers pulled up all the way to his chin with only his eyes still peeking out from under it, glancing at Liam pitifully. ‘I can’t go out,’ he mumbled, his voice muffled by the blanket and Liam strained his ears to even hear what he was saying. ‘I’m sick.’ 

A sympathetic pang burnt in Liam’s chest at the words even as his lips twitched into a half smile seeing how small Theo looked in bed and he walked closer, sitting down on the edge and reaching out to press his hand against Theo’s forehead. 

‘Hmm… You are pretty warm,’ he muttered in agreement, frowning in thought before smiling softly. ‘You look pretty flushed too,’ he said, narrowing his eyes, having had a closer look at Theo’s face. Sighing softly, disappointed that this had to happen now, he stood up, looking down at where Theo was staring at him with wide, hazy eyes. ‘Tell you what,’ he started, making up his mind and letting his smile form on his face. ‘You stay here, I’m gonna make you some soup, maybe tea, and I’ll come back for you. Okay?’ 

He could admit that the timing sucked, what with the dinner they were supposed to go to and Liam could admit he felt a little guilty towards his aunt about it, but, after all, this was his sick boyfriend that needed taken care of right now, and that was ten times more important. 

Theo coughed, an ugly hoarse sound that he hid in his sleeve, and he nodded. ‘Okay.’ 

Liam smiled, giving him one more nod before leaving the room, to show that he wouldn’t be long, and that he would be right back. 

***** 

‘Hmm… How’s this?’ Liam mumbled, concentrated on the task at hand and carefully feeding Theo his spoon full of chicken soup. 

When he had come back in here, three minutes ago, having prepared the soup for Theo as fast as he could along with a small sandwich and a cup of warm tea, he had made sure to help Theo up, propping up the pillows in his back, so he could sit up against the headboard. The tray stood on Theo’s lap, bowl of soup and cup of tea balancing on top, and Theo gave a small smile. ‘It’s good.’ 

Having his boyfriend sit up straight right now, back against the headboard, Liam could easily see his red flushed, warm cheeks and dazed eyes, a coughing fit sometimes slipping past Theo’s lips before he could stop it. 

Liam bit his lip, feeling his sympathy for him coursing through him. Being sick was never fun. 

‘Come on,’ he urged, muttering, before he pressed the wet wash cloth against Theo’s forehead again, watching as Theo leaned into the touch. At least, so he hoped, he could chase away some of Theo’s fiery temperature. ‘Thanks.’ 

Liam chuckled. ‘No problem,’ as he got comfortable on the side of the bed watching Theo finish the rest of the food. 

‘Good?’ he asked, as the bowl was empty, and the sandwich and the tea were gone. Theo nodded and Liam smiled, certainly feeling proud of him. He still managed to eat a lot for someone who wasn’t feeling well. If that were him, he would’ve finished a little less than half. 

‘Good,’ he replied and Liam nodded, standing up and taking the tray. ‘Glad to hear it,’ he said. ‘Then, I’m going to take this downstairs and clean up.’ 

Theo gave a nod, yawning behind his hand as he shuffled further down the covers, looking tired. Liam’s heart warmed at the sight, beating sympathetically, and a sad smile played at his lips as he turned towards the door. He never liked to see Theo sick. 

Hearing Theo pull at the blankets behind him he opened the door, carefully balancing the tray, and walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen. 

***** 

It was only after dinner time, later that night, that Liam walked up the stairs to see Theo a second time, having wanted to give him time to sleep it off. 

By now, Theo could’ve begun feeling a little bit better. 

With a smile, wanting to see what he would find in the bedroom, Liam walked upstairs, though as he heard television noises that he couldn’t quite place he paused outside the bedroom, a frown having replaced his smile from earlier. 

Determinedly, taking in a deep short breath, he placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed it down, letting the door swing open. 

Theo was sitting upright in bed, eyes directed intently at the tv, and a controller in his hands as he moved his fingers quickly and skilled. He was playing a video game. And suddenly his eyes were bright, not hazy like before, and the red flush on his cheeks was nowhere to be found. 

He froze, having heard the door open and looked towards Liam, his eyes wide and startled. Liam cleared his throat, stepping inside and letting the door fall shut behind him. A sharp, hurt pang burnt in his chest. 

‘You’re not sick, are you?’ 

Theo took a moment to answer, biting his lip and dropping his hands with the controller in his lap, and Liam wondered if his audacity to at least look guilty was supposed to make him feel better. ‘Liam…’ 

‘You know, if you didn’t want to go to dinner with my aunt, you could’ve just said so!’ A sour taste burnt on Liam’s tongue, the feeling of betrayal sickening in his stomach, making him feel nauseated. ‘Not… This!’ 

‘I can explain…’ Theo started, pleading, his voice small, as Liam turned away from him, towards the door. If Theo wanted to play video games so badly, then fine. He could. 

With a huff he looked over his shoulder, breathing heavily, chest rising and falling in anger, but still determined to give Theo one chance. One chance to explain himself, after making Liam cancel plans with his aunt and embarrassing himself by making soup for Theo and taking care of him when he least needed it. 

‘It’s just…’ Theo fumbled with his hands nervously, staring down at his lap with red cheeks, from shame this time, and he almost burned a hole in the blanket. He looked up, expression resembling that of a little kid, his voice small as he continued. ‘Why couldn’t it be mini golf?’ 

Liam’s eyebrows shot up and he turned around, arms crossed. Desperately, he tried to hold onto the spark of anger in his chest, knowing how Theo made him ditch his aunt and made a fool out of him, but Theo sat there, looking small in the bed, and fidgeting. His lips twitched, into a poorly repressed smile, and he felt his eyes lighting up. 

Before he could stop himself, he was on the bed, next to Theo hugging the other boy tightly around his waist. 

‘Do you think I like dinners with my aunt Karen?’ he asked, his voice muffled by where his face was pressed against Theo’s shoulder. When he pulled back, he was met with Theo’s incredulous expression, and burst out laughing. 

‘You don’t!?’ 

Liam cackled, falling back. ‘Theo…’ He started. ‘We do that because it’s nice, because we have to, for her, and because my mom asks me too. Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t rather do other things as well.’ 

‘Oh,’ Theo said dumbly. ‘Well…’ 

Liam pulled himself up against the headboard, next to him, looking over at him with an expectant smirk. 

‘We can just reschedule,’ Theo hurried to say, looking over Liam intently to let him know how much he meant it. A laugh spilled past Liam’s lips at that and he nodded, clutching his stomach. ‘Sure,’ he breathed, once he took in a deep breath. ‘I’ll give her a call tomorrow. At least now you know you’re not the only one who isn’t looking forward to it.’ 

Theo huffed, dropping a second controller in Liam’s lap. ‘You joining or what?’ 

‘Sure.’ Liam smirked, joining the game. ‘Since you ask so nicely.’ 

Theo rolled his eyes at him, starting the game back up from where he left it, having to work for Liam’s forgiveness first. They sat in silence, seeing nothing but the game and Theo was once again amazed by how good Liam was at shooting things, before he turned to him. ‘And, you know,’ he started. ‘At least now I know you’ll take good care of me next time I’m sick.’ 

‘Please,’ Liam huffed, glancing at Theo from the corner of his eye, smirking. ‘As if I’ll believe you now, when you’re sick again.’ 

Theo stayed silent at that, nodding and turning back towards his screen. ‘That’s a good point,’ he mumbled, watching just in time to see how Liam shot him, and he could do nothing to stop it. 

‘There!’ Liam called, ‘Gotcha!’ and Theo watched him with a growing smile, his chest warming at seeing his boyfriend happy because, yeah. He probably deserved that.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made Liam a little naive in this one... Oh well :)   
> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, comments make my day!


End file.
